Nations of the Cardinal SIns
by PASTA300
Summary: In the night a devil arose from depths of hell seeking out pawns to do his bidding. Each of these seven pawns carried a dark deadly sin of their own; Russia as Gluttony, France as Lust, Greece as Sloth, Belarus as Wrath, Japan as Greed, America as Pride, and Romano as Envy. Human names used. Hints of GerIta. The rest is non-yaoi because I can't write it to save my life.
1. Prologue

**Human names will be used in the story. If you've ever seen FMA, you know what the Seven Deadly Sins are. If you haven't, they are the seven deadliest sins to mankind. The sins are:**

**Pride, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! :(**

* * *

**Prologue**

_In the night a devil arose from depths of hell seeking out pawns to do his bidding. Each of these seven pawns carried a dark deadly sin of their own; Ivan the voracious, Francis the lecherous, Heracles the indolent, Natalya the passionate, Kiku the avaricious, Alfred the exultant, and …_

The Italian mob boss awoke with a start. He found himself in a cold sweat. He hesitantly checked his bronze watch. It was already passed 2:00 AM. Immediately he knew he had fallen asleep working. The papers scattered across the oak desk with an impression where his head had been. He rose from his chair to stretch and reached for a tomato lying in a basket beside him. He took a small bite of the red tomato savoring its flavor when a sudden chill ran up his spine. He wasn't alone, the mob boss was sure of it.

He froze his motions and urgently scanned the room with his eyes. He deemed it safe and continued on his tomato.

_"Hello Italian godfather, Romano."_

Once again the Italian stopped his actions and stared blankly ahead, awaiting signs of another's movement.

_"I've heard a lot about you. Tell me, what is your real name?"_

He spoke before he even realized it. "Lovino Vargas."

_ "Oh? Your deepest desires prove you are a worthy candidate."_

"Worthy candidate?" Lovino questioned. "What do you mean by that, bastard?"

_"If you're so curious, why don't you join me?"_ the mysterious voice hissed.

Lovino frowned, considering whether he should respond. "Join you in what?" he asked cautiously reaching for his holster.

_"Join me and you'll find out."_

"I asked you first, now spit out the damn information," Lovino demanded as calm as he could.

_"Oh, yes. You are a _very_ worthy candidate indeed." _The mysterious voice let out a soft chuckle.

The voice seemed to creep closer. Feeling a presence behind him Lovino quickly slipped his gun from his holster. Twirling around, he fired into thin air. The bullet dug into the wall, not hitting the target Lovino had hoped for. Nothing was there.

An evil cackle rang throughout the empty room alarming the Italian. Franticly, he spun to his right to come face to face with a hideous beast. The shapeless monster appeared to only have but two eyes that narrowed, looking deeply into Lovino's soul. The dark aura engulfed not only the beast but him as well.

_"You are envious; Envious of your little brother and those who surround him. You are jealous of his skills. You are envious of those who make their living through honest work. You want everything that you can't have …"_

Lovino was surrounded by the darkness to a point of suffocation. He practically inhaled the shadows which then clawed at his heart. The Italian reached for his throat as he struggled to breathe clean air. Gradually he felt a change within him. His light brown eyes turned shades darker to the color of dark chocolate. He could feel the evil pressure being pumped through his veins with every heartbeat. The man struggled to stay conscious as his body ached from the intensity of the process.

The dark cackle from earlier echoed through the room once again. Just then, the pain stopped. Lovino slowly regained his posture as he felt his whole body find comfort in his newly bound darkness. A devious grin formed on his face as the mafia boss gazed up at the creature once more.

The devil mirrored his maniacal grin and spoke, _"Welcome to the family, Lovino__** the jealous**__."_

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**The nations that represent the Seven Deadly Sins are:**

**America: Pride**

**Russia: Gluttony**

**Japan: Greed**

**Belarus: Wrath**

**Greece: Sloth**

**France: Lust**

**and now ... Romano: Envy!**

**Explanations as to why these particular countries were chosen will be revealed later. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**OTAKU SISTERS UNITE! I just wanted to say that my sister and I are working on this story together, so I can't take all the credit! ;)**

**Now here's Chapter 1! Enter everyone's favorite Northern Italian, Veneziano! (or in this case Feliciano).**

**Dislcaimer: Himaruya own Hetalia**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

A young Italian boy bearing some resemblance to Romano skipped down the stony path on his way to a local flower shop owned by a certain Hungarian. His brown hair curl bobbed up and down with each step. It was a beautiful day in Chicago and he took this as a sign of a good Omen.

Up ahead the flower shop came into view. He quickened his pace and immediately found himself at the entrance. The sliding doors automatically opened revealing a small room flooded in an array of flowers and various aromas. A brunette stood in the far corner watering the flowers.

"Ve~ Good day, Miss Elizaveta!" he called, waving ecstatically.

The woman jumped at the sudden noise and spun around to see her nearly daily customer. "Oh, Feli, I see you've come for your Irises."

"Of course not! I came to see the pretty lady!" the boy exclaimed. "But I could go for the Irises as well."

Elizaveta smiled in delight. "Oh, you're so charming! Hold on one minute, I placed them in the back." The Hungarian woman dropped what she was doing and made her way to a back door. As she slipped away the cheery Italian browsed the shop admiring the flowers here and there.

Finally, Elizaveta reappeared carrying the Irises in tow. She placed the flowers on the front counter as the boy followed. "These usually cost $34.99," she began, "but for such a regular customer I'll give them to you for 29."

"Grazie, bella~!" he cheered and reached into his pocket for the money. He pulled out a 20 dollar bill along with two fives and some change and handed it to her. As Elizaveta passed him the flowers the swish of the automatic door sounded through the shop.

A tall blue eyed man with slicked back blonde hair entered and strode over to the front counter. A look of recognition passed over Elizaveta's face. "Oh, well if it isn't Ludwig Beilschmidt. What brings you here today?"

The brunette Italian gazed up at the tall newcomer in wonder. _I'm_ _so_ _short_ _compared to this guy…_

"Guten morgen Miss Héderváry," came a German accent.

"No need to be so formal, Ludwig. Elizaveta is just fine," she told him.

The German ignored this comment and responded, "My annoying cousin, Roderich, wanted me to give you this. I don't know what it is but my best guess it that it's probably some sappy poem."

Elizaveta giggled at this. "A poem? Isn't he sweet? He shouldn't have …"

"I said probably." He stared intently at the box he had given her with full concentration. The sight sort of frightened the little Italian. "Say," said Ludwig, looking back at Elizaveta. "Would you mind opening it right now?"

Elizaveta gave him a questioning look but complied. She lifted the lid and reached inside. She pulled out a small sheet of paper and skimmed over it. Her smile widened. "It is a poem!"

A small grin graced his stern face for a short moment before fading. "Thank you, I have one the bet."

"Bet?" the Italian asked.

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she questioned, "Did you place a bet with Gilbert again?"

The German did not reply immediately but after moments of hesitation answered, "… Maybe."

"Oh, great, he's rubbing off on you," the Hungarian pouted. "It upsets me that you had to grow up with such an inefficient older brother."

"Yes, it upsets me too."

"Ve, ve~ I have an inefficient older brother too~!" said the Italian with a cheery smile.

As if realizing his existence in the shop for the first time, Ludwig asked, "A-And who might you be?"

"I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

* * *

"I swear there's something wrong with him!"

A shout resounded throughout the large, trim office. A short blonde man with bushy eyebrows in a stuffy business suit rampaged around the room. Phone in hand, he ranted like a mad man. "First the git said, 'let's have lunch on Thursday', but when the time came he never showed up and he never gave a bloody explanation! I later called him about it and he started complaining about how I was interrupting some important business of his! He didn't even have work that day!"

But the man didn't stop there. "The next day I contacted his boss and he said that he didn't work there anymore! He got fired for inappropriate conduct! I mean really! That bloody git doesn't know when to stop, does he?! I remember he promised to stop the funny business too! You were there, you heard him! Stupid wanker …"

A proud voice responded, _"Why are you wasting my awesome time with this, Kirkland? We're supposed to be talking about business; you know, the stuff you do to make money?"_ The German accent sounded slightly distorted through the phone.

The blonde man sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. Wait-Isn't he your friend?! You should be worried about him!"

_"Ja, ja, I'm sure he's fine, Arthur. Now let's get back to talking about ME and my awesome Volkswagens! Kesesese …"_ The German snickered.

"Alright … But just so you know, your cars aren't that great," responded the Englishman. "But seriously Gilbert, I'm worried about that Frog."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Oh boy! Things are getting involved.** **Prep yourselves because the main plot will take off in due time! :)**

**WARNING: Angry Turks and Spaniards.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own nothin' And neither does my sister ... Kesesese ...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

In a silent suburb outside Chicago, a feminine Chinese man with dark hair tied into a pony tail stood in the diminutive shop, waiting for the owner to come back with his purchase. He had ordered an antique statuette; one similar to the statue he had owned in China. Living in America was different and he wanted something to make him feel at home. As he continued to wait, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar Japanese man, pushing his way through the small crowd outside. Without even a small hint of remorse, the man practically slammed his shoulder into that of a teenage girl carrying groceries.

The groceries slipped from her hands and spilled across the pavement. "Hey!" she barked, bending over to pick up her spilled items, her eyes glaring at the man's back. "That was rude! Why don't you apologize?"

The Chinese man sighed at the spectacle.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Who was that anyway?" The shop owner had reappeared behind the customer.

"That's my brother, Kiku Honda," answered the small auburn haired man, showing little surprise by his sudden appearance. "He hasn't been the same these days."

"I see … Good luck with him. I'm sure you're going to need it," the shop owner responded. He lifted a small brown box above his chest and held it out towards the Chinese man. "Here's you purchase …" with a glance down at the box's tag he finished, "… Mr. Wang."

Mr. Wang smiled and accepted the box. "Xièxiè," he responded with a slight bow. "I will be leaving now."

The shop owner gave a slight nod. "Have a nice day."

As Mr. Wang approached the door, his cell phone rang abruptly. Holding the statuette's box in one hand, he reached for the phone hidden in his pocket with the other. Looking at the caller id he sighed. "I hope it's nothing outrageous. I did leave him with the kids after all," he mumbled.

Hesitantly he flipped open the phone and answered, "Hello?"

_"BABIES WERE MADE IN KOREA, DA ZE~!"_

* * *

The Turkish man, Sadiq Annan, continued to poor dry cat food into various bowls of different sizes at an alarming rate. As he poured the last bit of food from the bag in his hands he rushed to get another one. Loud meows could be heard through the door leading to a whole other room. "SHUT UP! Your dinner's almost ready!" Sadiq shouted.

Gupta Muhammad Hassan, a young Arab, sat at a kitchen table, watching Sadiq's distress in silence.

"I knew that boy was trouble from the start!" Sadiq raged. "But he's been crossing lines recently! He hasn't been working. In fact, he's been lazier than usual! I haven't seen him in weeks and he hasn't fed his cats in days!" The Turkish man tossed what he was doing aside and snatched an article of clothing from the floor. "SEE?! Look at this mess! This place is a pigsty as well!"

He maintained his tirade and for a second he stopped to look at Gupta. "What do you think, kid?!"

Gupta gazed at him, not uttering a word or moving a muscle. After moments of silence, Sadiq fist pumped. "I knew you'd agree with me!"

"MEOW~!"

"I'M COMIN'!"

* * *

"Antonio," mumbled Angelo. The Italian gangster eyed his superior warily. "I'm sure it was nothing. Boss Romano is probably having one of his fits-"

"No, something is wrong …" the Spanish man, walking a few steps in front of Angelo, interrupted. His worried, olive eyes stayed hidden under his hat as he continued to walk at a fast pace towards his destination. He had heard something and for some reason he couldn't shake off that feeling as though something was wrong.

"Antonio?" a new voice asked. A blonde, Dutch girl with lime green eyes fell into step with the Spaniard. "Do you think Romano is in trouble?"

Antonio did not answer but halted as they found themselves in front of their boss' office. Slowly he raised his pistol and with his empty hand knocked on the wooden door. "Romano?"

The three waited for a response that didn't come.

"Romano? I'm coming in, okay?" the Hispanic called. He reached over and turned the knob, letting it go as soon as he did so. The door made a creaking sound as it gradually swung open. Placing one foot in at a time, the trio entered the room. Antonio's eyes scanned the office but no sign of Romano or anyone else for that matter. Continuing to investigate he walked farther in, peeking under the desk and in behind large objects.

Seeing as the room was clear, he spoke, "No one is here."

The Dutch girl and Angelo sighed in relief and let their tense muscles relax. "But where's the boss?" Angelo asked.

Antonio resumed his search but stopped when a he felt his shoe tap a small object. Leaning down, he seized the round item and stared at it with an intense gaze. "This tomato … It's only half eaten."

The girl released a small gasp, understanding how serious this was. Angelo looked between the two and questioned, "What? What am I missing here?"

With slight hesitation Antonio answered, "He has been taken."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Antonio studied the room once more before finding proof of a struggle. "There's a bullet hole in the wall."

The two subordinates followed Antonio's gaze and sure enough a bullet whole resided in the opposite wall. Antonio sat the tomato down on Romano's desk and plopped down into the desk chair. The man leaned his elbows atop the desk as his finger entwined. A cold glare graced his countenance. "Go alert the others. Tell Dante I would like to speak with him."

"What are we going to do?" the blonde asked, her voice laced with worry.

"What we are going to do, Bella, is find whoever did this and get Romano back," he growled. "Until we get Romano back, I'm in charge. Be on your guard. You never know if the target is among us. Now go alert the others, Angelo."

"G-got it," came his shaky reply. Quickly he exited the office.

Bella made her way over to Antonio's side and rested her hand gently on his shoulder. "Are you alright Antonio?"

Antonio's face hardened. "_No one_ takes Lovi. I'll find whoever did this and make them suffer," he declared.

* * *

**Yay, Spain's darkside~!** **Well there ya have it!**

**Just a reminder: GerIta is the ONLY yaoi. I find that yaoi is challenging compared to other romances so I'm keeping this story straight. Sorry for the inconvenience of my writing folks! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Here's Chapter 3!**

**I know this seems late but I'd like to thank Dogsrule,TheDeadOne28, Aniya-chan, Cherryappleblossom9201, and RoxanneTheGreat for reviewing. I'd also like to thank those who favorited and followed as well! :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! :(**

* * *

Elizaveta waved good bye to Ludwig as the German man exited the shop. The woman smiled and rested her chin in her hand. With a small sigh she said, "It was nice to see him. He doesn't come by often. He's a nice young man, right Feli?" Elizaveta listened for a response but she was greeted by silence. "Feli?"

The Italian was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Ludwig continued down the road, thinking to himself silently. He had the day off but had made no plans. Maybe he should check on his brother. No, that was a bad idea. He shouldn't have to deal with that idiot on his day off.

"What should I do?" he asked no one.

"We should go eat pasta, ve~!"

"Mein Gott! When did you get there?!" The goofy Italian seemed to materialize out of nowhere behind him.

"Ve, I was here along."

_How did I not notice him?!_

"So …" began Feliciano. "Did you want to go grab some pasta? Pasta is my favorite food! It's very delizioso~!"

"Um …" _What is with this man? He is so strange. And how did he sneak on me? WHY did he sneak up on me? This guy is like a puppy that died, became a ghost, and decided to stalk people! Hold on, he can't be that bad. Miss Héderváry seems to be friends with him … But then again, she likes Roderich so maybe there is something off about here judgment. But then again she can tell something's wrong with my bruder …_

"Ludwig~?"

Ludwig snapped out of his trance and faced the little Italian. "Um … What was the question?"

"Eh … PASTA~!"

"Er … right." The stern man thought for a moment. It couldn't be _that_ bad. "Sure, I'll go eat pasta with you."

"Really?! Perfect! Grazie, amico!"

Ludwig didn't know what amico meant but he had heard Grazie enough to understand that at least. "So where is this place anyway? I trust that you will be paying …"

"Don't worry, follow me!"

* * *

"I'm really worried about those two."

Toris set down the laundry he'd been folding and asked, "Who?"

"Natalya and Ivan …" replied Katyusha lowering her head slightly. "They have been acting so strange lately and I haven't seen them in days. I'm afraid they've gotten themselves in trouble."

"Oh, I do agree that Natalya has been acting strange lately, but are you sure this behavior is strange for Ivan?" Toris asked her, only caring about Natalya's well-being.

"I'm positive!" she snapped. "Ivan is being colder than usual and Natalya hasn't spoken to me at all recently. Do you think they're involved in something illegal like terrorists … or the MAFIA?!"

"Natalya is too sweet for that and I don't think Ivan would go for the Mafia thing." _Although terrorism …_ Toris kept these thoughts to himself.

Once they finished their stacks of laundry, Katyusha escorted him to the door. "Thank you again for your help and reassurance, Toris," she mumbled. "And if you bump into one of them, tell them I'm worried and I'd like to see them more often."

Toris nodded. "Sure thing, Katyusha." _Although I don't think I'd be brave enough to stay around long enough to tell Ivan that_, he thought shamelessly.

"You and Ivan must have been very close in college for you to still visit and to have listened to my blabbering for so long."

"Yeah, that's exactly the reason. Yep, we were really close alright." Toris was grateful she hadn't noticed the sarcasm. Oh, they were close alright, if you count having your life being threatened nearly 24/7. "I'll be taking my leave, now. Take care Katyusha."

"I will. до побачення and have a safe trip home!" Once Toris was gone she closed her front door and plopped down tiredly on the couch. It was lonely not having the others around, even if her younger siblings seemed to play cat and mouse all the time. Looking at the clock above the television, Katyusha decided it was time for sleep and retired to bed.

Later that night, as Katyusha was sound asleep, two figures slipped into the house. She was awakened by the sound of muffled footsteps creeping through the halls. She could tell from listening that there were two of them … whoever they were.

Who could it be? The mafia? Terrorists?! No … not her small home. But who? Who had intruded? She obviously didn't have enough money for burglars to take notice.

Katyusha stiffened as she heard her bedroom door click open. She could feel their eyes observing her. She feigned sleep. The intruders judged she was asleep and left her door. After rising from her bed, Katyusha peeked through the cracked door. She saw the two figures exit the guest bedrooms and head for the stairs. Katyusha kept silent until she heard the click of the front door. Quickly she scrambled over to a window.

What she saw was a tall man and a woman with long hair walking from her house. Unexpectedly the two figures turned to look back and their eyes met hers. Soon they continued to walk away and Katyusha carried on watching as they vanished around a corner. It was them… Her brother and sister had returned and she had simply watched them go.

Her throat burned and eyes stung as her tears threatened to fall.

"Чому?"

* * *

Out in the city, Ly, a Vietnamese girl with dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail, was looking at pastries through a shop window when, out of the blue, a man with sandy brown hair smashed into her** (****_Like an idiot_****)**.

** (Author: New Zealand! Stop breaking the Fourth Wall!)**

** (****_Awww…_****)**

"Oh, god!" exclaimed the man. "I am so sorry-"

When their eyes met, the two gawked at each other. Then suddenly, "Ly?!"

"Jack …" muttered the girl, with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! Why did you say my name like that?!" The Australian named Jack questioned.

"Funny meeting you like this. So what are you doing anyway?" Ly asked, ignoring his question.

Jack frowned. "Don't ignore me, mate!"

"Well, whatever, I'm looking for something to eat."

"Again, ignoring me …" Unexpectedly a low growl interrupted the conversation, making the Aussie blush in embarrassment. "Um … I'm hungry too! Why don't we have dinner together! We could split the bill if you want," Jack suggested.

Ly thought about this proposal. After a moment of hesitation she approved. "Sure, but please eat a reasonable amount. You were always a pig."

"Hey! That wasn't nice! You're stiff as ever aren't ya', mate?" Ly made no comment and the two began to walk. "Hey, I heard there's this new restaurant not too far from here with B-B-Q, meat, and everything! I really wanted to check it out!"

"I detest meat," was Ly's reply.

"Well, sorry mate, but that's where we're going!" said Jack dragging her along.

Ly scowled as they entered the restaurant Jack was oh-so excited to eat at. They stood near the door until a waiter approached and led them to a booth in the back. The waiter handed them each a menu at which Ly glowered at upon seeing all the meat dishes. Soon the waiter left.

Jack smiled widely at the menu. "What are you getting Ly? It all looks so delicious! I think I'll get the BBQ steak burger!"

Ly scoffed. "You've been hanging out with Alfred too much."

"Nu-uh!" he grunted. "I haven't seen Alfred in months! Speaking of which, why didn't you show up to the class reunion?!"

Ly did not look up from her menu as she asked, "When was that?"

"Don't play dumb! I know I sent you that e-mail!"

"You should know by now that I don't read your e-mails."

"How cruel!"

Finally the Vietnamese girl glanced up at Jack and explained, "Well, the day I decided to not look at you or Alfred's e-mails was when you sent me a spam."

"I was only kidding. You didn't have to take it personally," Jack pouted.

"I didn't take it personally. I just thought that it was stupid," was her reply.

Jack frowned but did not comment. The waiter from before approached their table with a pencil and pad in hand. Once their orders had been taken, Jack continued from where they had left off. "So, about that reunion … Why didn't you show up?"

"Like I said, I didn't see your e-mail."

"I can't believe you skipped. Surprisingly even Alfred skipped," Jack told her.

This seemed to shock her. "Alfred didn't show? But doesn't he love those things?"

"That's what I thought, too! But he said he couldn't get a day off from work! Also, Benjamin and Alfred's twin what's-his-name didn't show up, either." Jack paused and thought for a second. "Wait, scratch that. Alfred's twin did show up but nobody noticed him until his crazy polar bear ate half of the food! A polar bear! Seriously?!"

"You do realize that you carry a koala bear with you most of the time, don't you?"

Jack seemed offended by the statement. "Leo is different! He has manners!"

Ly rolled her eyes. "Right …"

"Back to the topic at hand, we had a very small group for the reunion."

Ly began to sip from her glass of water the waiter had set down and thought for a moment. "I wonder why Alfred didn't show up …"

"I told you! He couldn't get a day off from work," Jack replied.

"Knowing Alfred, he would've just skipped work anyway and called in sick."

"Wait, are you saying he skipped the reunion on purpose?"

"I don't know," Ly lied. "But he has been acting strange."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Have you seen him lately?"

"About a week ago I bumped into him and before that I had called. He seemed really pissed at something and didn't answer my questions as if he were too far above me to speak with me. I swear there's something wrong with the idiot."

" … I guess you're right," said Jack. "That doesn't sound like Al. Maybe I should try calling him."

Ly nodded and as their meals arrived they fell into silence.

* * *

A few hours after Jack and Ly had finished their meal and parted ways, Ly found herself wandering the streets of downtown Chicago. The street she was walking seemed very quiet and she liked that. The sounds of car horns now seemed distant. She had decided to head home when suddenly she heard something.

She stopped in her tracks and out of the corner of her eye, Ly saw a familiar figure. She remembered that brown bomber's jacket and golden hair all too well. The figure seemed to notice her presence and it slowly turned to face her. Ly held her breath as the once happy, cheerful face she once knew looked back with a scornful gaze. Other dark figures lay on the pavement, motionless, beside him.

"A-Alfred?"

* * *

**_Kesesese_**** ... Cliffhanger!**

**If you hadn't noticed already Jack is Australia, Ly is Vietnam, and the other names I hope you recognize. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
